My Stupid Mouth
by PadfootStripQuidditch
Summary: COMPLETE.Fred goes after the girl he likes but she keeps turning him down. Its never happened before! With several hair brained schemes can he get her to fall for his obnoxious ways & see he's more than just a prankster? That he's terribly irresistible to
1. Fruit Loops

_A/N: Got the idea when heating up Pizza…lol (shakes head) Nonetheless hope you guys like it! Please let me know!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Fruit Loops**_

"Go out with me, Parish!" Fred Weasley said following a young brunette down the hallway.

"No." she answered.

"Why not?"

"Go away."

"Why?"

The girl closed her opening mouth and continued down the hallway.

"Did you know your brother works with my older brother Charlie in Romania?" Fred said still keeping up with her. His legs were longer.

"Yes."

"Then why not go on a date with me?" he asked.

The young girl raised an eyebrow and completely stopped, "And that's a reason I should go on a date with you?" she asked.

"That and I'm devilishly charming and way too sexy to go ignored!" Fred smirked wiggling his eyebrows at her. (A/N: I almost put 'waggling his eyebrows', but that makes me think they're doing the wave. Lol)

The girl looked him up and down, pausing on his smiling face before she said, "George is better looking." and with a smile walked through the hidden entrance to her Ravenclaw common room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred flopped down next to his twin on the deep blue couch in front of the fireplace looking rather dejected.

"She say no?" asked George knowing that the sixth year Ravenclaw had without question.

"Yes." Fred smirked abruptly.

"So why are you smiling?" George asked rather hoping his twin had devised a plan for revenge on the oh-so-great Antoinette Parish.

"She said that you were better looking than me."

George laughed, "Of course I am! People have anyways known that I'm the sexier one." he smirked.

"You wish," Fred retorted grinning. "I'm way better looking than you!"

"I'm better looking than either of you." Lee Jordan said suddenly taking a seat.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Fred and George said in unison looking to one another laughing.

"How 'bout we switch." suggested Fred suddenly to George.

"She can tell us apart." George reminded his twin.

"Oh yeah." He said slowly.

"How about Polyjuice Potion?" Lee suggested. "However she tells you a part will get switched I'm sure."

The twins smiled broadly at each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast hit fast that morning as Fred clambered into a seat at the Gryffindor table after another attempt to get the Ravenclaw, Antoinette to go on a date with him. With the Yule Ball coming up in two months for the Triwizard Tournament he was rather hoping to be dating her before then so they could go to the ball together.

"She say no?" asked George, the question having now become part of their daily routine.

"Yup." Fred smirked.

"Mister Weasley." a calm smooth voice beside them said without warning.

Both George and Fred turned in their seats. Their friends watched as Antoinette with her mid-back, straight, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of her neck sat her bowl of cereal in front of Fred, her hazel-green eyes showing no hint of malice as most girls could hide when being polite, but were truly scathing in anger underneath. They were scary like that, or at least Fred, Lee and George thought so.

"Yes, Miss Parish?" the twins said in unison as a rack of toast floated by.

"Please remove your face from my Fruit Loops."


	2. Spilled Milk

_A/N: Sorry for a very short chapter…my chapters are usually never this short, but this story is short. Lol._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Spilled Milk**_

"Please remove your face from my Fruit Loops." Antoinette said, politely trying to be the lady that she was raised to be.

People around the trio leaned forward to look into the bowl of half eaten Fruit Loops, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Sorry love, but I've no clue what you're talking about." said Fred shrugging his shoulder as George looked between the two at the bowl. It looked normal.

"Do not call me that, I'm not going to tell you again and kindly take your face out of my cereal." she said placing her hand onto the table waiting patiently.

"There's nothing in there," Lee retorted. "are you sure you not just thinking about Fred too much?"

Their friends laughed and Antoinette gave a small fake smile.

"Take it off." she directed the red head.

Fred pretend to look aghast as he said, "Love, I'm not just going to undress for you with all these people around. Just hold onto your panties, we'll have mad sex like we always do after classes!"

George chuckled, as did the others finding it amusing. Antoinette did not.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Take the charm or whatever you did to my breakfast off or your face won't be in my cereal, my cereal will be in your face." she said unemotionally.

"Ohhhh she must be mad now." George laughed.

Fred chucked running his fingers through his red flaming slightly shoulder length hair. "Annie I didn't do it I swear!" the twin smiled, mischief in his eyes as he knew very well that he had charmed her cereal to show his face in each hole of the Fruit Loops and scream whenever she tried to eat them, though of course she was the only one that could see it. Best jinks yet. Would have to use it on Ron.

Antoinette sighed and picked up her bowl to leave.

Fred howled out, cold milk and cereal spilling over his head and down into all the wrong places.

"I warned you and I've told you not to call me by that horrid name." Antoinette said setting the empty upturned bowl on top of his head before exiting the Great Hall.

Down the Gryffindor table three younger students sat, two boys, one with red hair just as flaming as the twins and the other with unkempt black hair shook with laughter. The girl with them merely sighed.

She shook her head slowly. "I told him so."


	3. A Secret to Tell

_A/N: Longer than the last one…at least on my end. Tell me what you think! This story is just for fun remember! No flames, I'll just use them to roast marshmallows on!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A Secret toTtell**_

A few weeks had past and the Yule Ball was fast approaching for the Triwizard Tournament, snow pilling up outside on the school grounds.

"You better hurry before they're all gone." Fred retorted nonchalantly as he fiddled with something at a table that pressed against the right wall of the Gryffindor common room.

"Who are you taking' then?" Ron demanded half expecting the twin to say Antoinette, but instead when he said Angelina, a chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team he gaped at him open mouthed.

"You've already asked her?"

"That reminds me," said Fred turning around. "Oi Angelina! Wanna go to the ball with me?"

Angelina stared at him briefly before nodding her head in agreement and turning back to her friend with a small smile.

"There you go." Fred said going back to his tinkering.

"Did he just ask Angelina?" Lee asked in disbelief after he and George passed through the portrait hole, he and George having heard their friend and brother ask the chaser to the Yule Ball.

"And after what we just found out too," George mumbled. "didn't even get the chance to tell him!"

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

_Antoinette sat in Hogwarts school kitchen with her friend's that had joined her in a midnight raid of the pastries. The house elves rather happy to see her once more since start of term. The five girl's sat around a small table, filling in the picnic like table seats as they talked about the Triwizard Tournament, Harry Potter's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire and the Yule Ball of course._

"_So you going Antoinette?" a girl the same year as the brunette asked, her blue eyes watching her friend close as she stuffed a pastry into her mouth._

"_I don't know," said Antoinette shrugging her shoulders. "no one has asked me."_

_Her friend's looked offended._

"_You're kidding?" the blonde to her right asked, "You're telling me, Fred Weasley hasn't asked you?" she chuckled a bit._

_Antoinette shook her head, the others looked around at each other and even some of the house elves that had been listening to the conversation squeaked and dropped the plate of biscuits they were carrying. They were surprised to say the least._

"_I bet you're glad for that. He's finally given up!" a girl with black hair across from her smiled warmly._

"_Actually I was hoping he'd ask." Antoinette mumbled picking at her chocolate pastry._

"_What?" the blonde asked again._

"_He hasn't talked to me since the milk incident." Antoinette grumbled. "You think he'd move past it. He rather deserved it, putting his face into my cereal and whenever I tried to eat them, they'd scream! I mean I asked him nicely to take the charm off, but he wouldn't! Then he sexually harassed me!"_

_She was fuming by then._

"_He was just joking about the sex thing though." one of her friends said softly._

"_You think it's funny that he told such a bold face lie like that; that we do those sorts of things, hilarious?" she snapped. "It was embarrassing! So I returned the favor!" _

_The kitchen was in an awkward silence._

"_Sorry." Antoinette mumbled. "I shouldn't have gotten mad; it's not your fault."_

"_Don't worry about it!" her blonde friend said. "You're right he got everything he deserved, saying those sorts of things!"_

"_Why would you want him to ask you?" her other friend asked, her black hair falling in her face from her loose bun, trying to change the subject a bit._

_Antoinette twisted the end of her shirt silently, "Well I got use to him asking me out and sort of got fond of seeing him every day. Even our stupid little conversations made me kind of happy," she said, her eyes down cast. "I mean well…I guess I…"_

"_You like him!" the other four girl's said in unison._

_Antoinette looked taken aback. "That was creepy and what? Don't be silly why would I like him?"_

"_You do know how to tell him apart from George don't you?" one asked._

'_Yeah, so?"_

"_Do you even know what tells George apart from Fred?" her friend with black hair asked._

"_Well Fred has a mole next to his left eye and George doesn't and Fred swaggers when he walks, well they both do, but Fred more so and…what?" Antoinette noticed her friends smiling at her like Cheshire cats._

"_Whitney asked what made George different from Fred, not what makes Fred different from George." The blonde smirked, her blues watching a realization spreading across Antoinette's face._

"_That doesn't mean I like him!" she was determined to deny it._

"_Ah huh, sure." Antoinette's friends mumbled nodding their head as they replaced the trays of pastries back onto the rack holders to chill magically._

_Antoinette chased them out the hidden door to the kitchen as they headed back to Ravenclaw common room._

"_It doesn't!" Antoinette nearly yelled instead saying a very un-lady like cuss word._

_Little did the Ravenclaw girl's know that two Gryffindor's had heard their entire conversation, hidden amongst the biscuits, munching on them as they listened._

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

George and Lee practically bum rushed Fred, startling him, which was rather hard to do over the years.

"Where's the food?" Fred asked looking around as though it might pop into existence as it usually did in the Great Hall.

"Take it back!" Lee whispered harshly.

"What?" Fred was more than confused.

"Tell Angelina you can't go with her!" George whispered just as harshly.

"What's your problem and no!" said Fred, packing up the trinket he had been working on.

"You don't understand!" Lee hissed. "We heard something in the kitchen…something Annie said about you."

Fred rolled his eyes. "How nice. Did she say what a prat I was or maybe that she thought she had found a way to kill me without anyone noticing?"

"She said that…" George was cut off.

"Don't even think about it!" Lee growled.

Now both of the twins were confused.

"Why not? He should know!" George said taking the seat his brother had left empty.

"Annie would kill us! She'll find out we were eavesdropping and that we told him!" said Lee.

"She wouldn't kill us! She'll probably thank us for telling him when she couldn't!" George retorted rolling his eyes this time smiling.

"No way! You don't have half your classes with her! She would kill us sneaky like and I mean sneaky like! She'd pour something into our juice in the morning and we'd be dead on the floor in seconds! She a fuckin' ninja dude!" Lee retorted loudly.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Fred demanded getting annoyed.

"You've gotta cancel it with Angelina!" Lee retorted as if his friend was an idiot.

"And ask Annie instead." said George running his fingers through the same slightly shoulder length red flaming hair as his brothers.

Fred looked at his twin like he had suddenly run around the room naked screaming, "LOOK AT ME I'M A NUTTER!".

"You're both nutters!" he said before climbing up the stairs to the boy's dorm.


	4. One of Those Girls

**_Chapter 4: One of Those Girls_**

"I hate Potions!" Lee said as he, Fred and George made their way to lunch.

"Poor Snape would have a fit if he knew we had a knack for Potions." Fred smirked throwing his bag onto his shoulder.

George and Lee laughed.

"Well I think we should mess with his shampoo so that if and I mean if he ever washes his hair it'll come out in him favorite color!" Fred grinned broadly.

"What's his favorite color?" Lee asked.

"Hot pink!" George and Fred said in unison smiling the same identical evil grin.

Lee broke out into fits of laughter, "Sounds like fun, or maybe charming his clothes to be a pink frilly dress, but he couldn't tell when he looks in the mirror and things!" he said.

"That's even better mate!" George exclaimed as they entered into the Great Hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George laughed at the telling of Alicia Spinnet new joke as he ate his lamb chop and sprouts, he and Fred stuffing their faces like they always did, which wasn't out of place, though usually Fred was trying to spy on Antoinette over at the Ravenclaw table, but instead his twin was set on listening to his friend's banter of the new Firebolt that would be coming out next year.

George rolled his eyes realizing what he'd have to do to get Fred out of his idiotic stupor, though the twin attempted to deny it. George truthfully never really cared for Antoinette, finding her rather stuck up, pompous, stiff, dry humored attitude annoying as hell. To sum it all up, she was a prat in George eyes, but he had attempted friendship with her, because of Fred. He would sooo owe him for this!!

Getting up the redhead ran his fingers through his hair stiffly.

"And where is my clone going?" Fred asked, looking at his twin's plate of unfinished food then back up to him as though it wasn't him anymore.

"I spy a pretty Ravenclaw that I'm going ask to the Ball!" George fought back an involuntary shutter, disgusted with himself as he approached the Ravenclaw house table.

Fred stared at his twins retreating back as he swaggered over to the Ravenclaw table and Fred silently hoped he wasn't approaching who he thought he was--- sure enough he snatched in a seat next to Antoinette and the two started to talk, resulting in Antoinette smiling warmly; the same smile that Fred had fallen in love with. A beast deep inside of the teen growled fiercely, demanding he clock his brother across the table for even talking to the girl, let alone being able to get her to smile at him! George hated Antoinette, why in the hell was he asking her to the Ball?

Fred started to stand when George got up from the Ravenclaw house table with a smile and gave Antoinette's hand a soft squeeze. Needless to say Fred nearly had a heart attack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred yanked his brother off down an empty corridor behind the large blanketed portrait of Sir Ratouille Diszar who was standing atop a large boulder in robes of royal blue, waving an odd flag about as though marking the boulder as his own land.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Fred, eyeing his twin.

George sighed, leaning against the cold stonewall; he had figured something like this might happen.

"I was going to finish my lunch." said George nonchalantly.

"Bullocks! You asked Antoinette to the Yule Ball!" Fred growled.

"So?"

"What do you mean so? You know how I feel about her! And you hate her, so what the hell are you up to?" Fred spat wanting to drive his brother's face into the wall.

"When did I say I hate her?" George lied. "You're going with Angelina if I remember _correctly_, so why should you _care_ if I go with Antoinette, unless you want to be a git and make sure she doesn't go at all?"

George's twin froze in mid-pace and paled a bit, "Nobody asked her?" Fred asked, his expression a mix of conflicting emotions.

"Nope," George stated simply. "Good for me, huh?"

Fred growled at his brother, the beast in his chest rising again.

"No, it's…wait a minute why did you come to me in the common room right after I asked Angelina and tell me to ask Annie instead?" asked Fred.

George rolled his eyes, "Why should I tell you?" he asked.

"Because if you don't I'll set off a Portable Swamp in your bed and make sure it drowns you in the process!" Fred threatened and George laughed.

"What a waste of a good product!" George chuckled.

Fred eyeballed him; refusing to back down and George sighed and shook his head, "Alright…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Annie!" Fred called after the young brunette that was making her way down the busy corridor towards the Transfiguration class they shared.

Antoinette turned around, surprised that the twin was talking to her, but she tried to quickly recover from the shock, "Don't call me that." she said sternly--- or attempting to be.

Fred chuckled, catching up with her, his legs since longer as they always were.

"So you mad at me still?" Fred asked walking beside her, running his fingers through his hair unconsciously.

"I was never…," Antoinette began unsure if it was wise to say it, but decided it best to. "never mad at you. You were the one that was mad at me!"

Fred looked flustered as he said, "Well you dumped milk on me!"

Antoinette found herself getting mad and she spat, "I asked you to take off the charm on my cereal and you refused and then you sexual harassed me!"

Fred looked flabbergasted, "What? When did I sexual harass you?" he demanded.

Antoinette's face abruptly blushed a deep pink and her voice dropped into a harsh whisper, "You said 'we'll have…mad sex like we always do after classes'!" the girl seemed to even have a problem getting the words out. "That is sexual harassment!"

The teen's face dropped, "It was only a joke!" he said.

"Everything's a joke to you isn't it, even people's feelings!" she said turning and leaving him behind in the midst of the crowd traveling to classes.

* * *

_  
A/N: Oh no's! Fred was a git and didn't realize it! Lol, I hope you're getting an idea of what kind of girl Antoinette is. She isn't a perfect person, not everyone likes her and George just happens to be one of them. Lol. What do you think Fred is gonna try and do to get her to like him again after his idiocy? _


	5. Too Forward

_A/N: Yeah short sort of chapter. I had a bit of fun with this one. So I hope you like it._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP…damn…__  
_

* * *

**_  
Chapter 5: Too Forward_**

"George!" Fred called for his twin, shaking him in his bed.

"I don't wanna wear Barney knickers!" George roared incoherently, his arms flinging in the air madly.

Fred looked horrified, "Barney knickers?"

George looked about the room sitting up, his eyes resting on his brothers shaking form, which seemed to be trying to contain his laughter.

"Don't you dare tell anyone what you heard!" he growled. "It was a nightmare!"

"Okay, okay, sure!" Fred mumbled waving his hand dismissively trying to bite back his laughter.

George eyeballed is twin, "What did you wake me up for?" he asked.

Fred seemed to become sober at this question, "Annie hates me!" he said as though it were the end of the world.

George stared at his brother as though he was an idiot and turned, rolling over, pulling his covers back up about his neck, his back facing Fred.

"I'm serious! She said I sexual harassed her…can I get in trouble for that even though I was joking?" asked Fred worriedly.

"Yes." Lee mumbled from his bed across from the twins.

Fred didn't seem fazed by their conversation being listened in on, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"It's in the rule book thingy." Lee grumbled shifting in his bed.

"What would happen?" George asked suddenly seemingly interested.

"If she can prove it, which shouldn't be heard because her friend's were there and heard it all. So, she got witnesses," said Lee sitting up a bit, leaning back on his elbows. "I think it's expulsion for a certain amount of time and her parents can file a charge against you."

George chuckled abruptly, "That would definitely make mum do her nut." he retorted.

"I don't want that and I don't want her to hate me?" Fred replied.

"Hates a strong word." Erin McCormack retorted over by the window.

"Is everyone awake and listening in?" Lee asked looking about the room and everyone shifted in their beds no longer pretending to be asleep.

"Apologize." Mark Lansky said from his bed on the other side of George.

Everyone in the room looked over at him as though he was a foreign object in their world.

"Hey, it always gets me back in my girlfriend's good graces," he scoffed. "Don't be stupid."

"I think you're right," Lee replied. "But I don't think it would work with Annie."

George sat up and Fred and his twin looked confused, "Why not?" they asked in unison.

"You don't remember too much from third and fourth year do you?" asked Lee in a deep sigh as he lay by down.

"Huh?" they said in unison again.

"The three of us use to tease her all third and fourth year because she was a bookworm. Always had her noise in a book and her hair was rather puffy then, like it was fashioned after a giant poodle. She was real flat chested then too, always looked a mess. We teased two years straight cuz we heard she liked one of the twins," their friend explained. "Hexed her in halls, tripped her…things like that. Use to make her cry a lot--- remember Binns talked to us about it."

George broke out into choked laughter, "Oh, shit I remember! Why did we ever stop?!"

"That was Parish?" Lansky asked. "No way…didn't' see that one coming."

"Late bloomer as McGonagall would say." McCormack laughed as Fred gaped at nothing in particular.

"Well at least that explains why she hates you!" Lansky laughed joining in with George and McCormack.

"She came back fifth year a completely different person," Lee retorted. "I heard it was because her mother passed and she was in mourning for those two years."

The room went deathly silent suddenly at the news.

"Oh man," Lansky mumbled. "Wait…why does she get along okay with you Lee if you teased her too then?"

"I apologized as soon as I found out," he answered sitting up again. "I felt like a right bastard."

George and Fred exchanged glances.

"That's why I said 'I don't think it's going to work for you to apologize'," Lee retorted. "…Sorry mate."

"Wait a minute why'd she agree to go to the Yule Ball with me?" George suddenly asked.

"You asked her?" McCormack said rather stunned.

"Yeah, it was so Fred could go with her though--- trade places you know." George confessed.

Lee shrugged his shoulder, just as baffled as the others, "I've no clue mate. Revenge maybe? I don't think Annie would be above that."

"No, I was the one that teased her a lot then. George really didn't…maybe once or twice, but I did it all the time." Fred said confessing.

"Oh." went the group of people in the room.

"So why does she like you?" George asked. "That makes no sense."

"She never said she liked him, just missed his company." Lee retorted correcting his friend.

"Maybe I've a redeeming quality?" Fred said raising an eyebrow in question.

"I doubt it." George mumbled chuckling a bit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred sat at the Gryffindor house table that morning, sneaking glanced at the back of Antoinette's head as she talked to her friend's adamantly about something of interest when Fred though it best to try and say something to her. Maybe a 'Sorry'--- that would more than likely get him into deeper trouble with her, but it was worth a shot.

George watched his twin get up and head over to the Ravenclaw table and take a seat next to the girl Fred had fancied since fifth year--- ironic huh?

"Hey, Antoinette…" Fred smiled weakly, running his fingers through his hair unconsciously.

"Weasley." she said curtly, not looking at him as she smothered a piece of toast with strawberry jam and butter.

"Listen, I want to apologize for…ah…harassing you and for…for anything else I did in the past." he said watching her carefully.

Antoinette turned and looked to him as her friend's and his own watched on, she seemed to be waiting for something.

"_Apologize_." her friend Madison Ross whispered through the side of her mouth harshly.

"Oh! Ah, I'm sorry!" Fred said quickly. "Really though."

Antoinette seemed to be sizing him up because her eyes ran the length of his body and rested on his face again.

"Apology accepted…Fred." she said softly, her hazel-green eyes watching him with mild interest.

Several people released the breath they had been holding and sighed deeply.

"So, how about a date?"

'SLAP'

Lee and several others at both tables laughed as Antoinette stormed off and Fred clasping his cheek that had just been abused, but his lips held a smirk.

"Too forward?" he asked no one in particular.

"You think?" Lee, George and Madison asked in unison laughing._  
_

* * *

_  
A/N: What do you think? The story sort of reminds me of an old sitcom when the girl would get upset at the guy no matter what he did. Haha…sort of like my second relationship! Haha! I could really have made this chapter emo, but I'm not an emo person so I try to keep from that and keep the story lighthearted! I'm going to try and get the next chapter up sooner! Promise!_


	6. Let the Wooing Begin!

_**Chapter 6 - Let the Wooing Begin!**_

"OI!"

The aforementioned boy heard his own voice calling and slowed his pace to let his brother catch up, with a fresh red mark on his cheek that George couldn't help but laugh at. Fred smirked falling into stride with his twin who merely shook his head.

"I see you tried to ask Annie out again, huh?" Lee asked grinning.

Fred smiled, "I'll take contact anyway I can get it!" he said and the two friend's laughed. "I've got a great idea for a new product from it though!"

Lee's eyebrows rose and he chuckled as he said, "What kind, like slaps-a-lot?"

"You're really funny…maybe you should go worldwide!" Fred said very sarcastically. "Anyway no, think punching telescopes!"

"That's a pretty good idea!" George mumbled and already one could see the wheels in his head working.

"To tell you the truth I didn't think the Canary Creams would be that big of a hit," confessed Lee.

"Everything we make is a hit!" said George indignantly as they headed to their Transfiguration class.

"That reminds me," Lee retorted suddenly. "We need to go back to the library to get a look at those Potions and poison books again. I'm not testing the newer bits for the Skiving Snackboxes we mixed last night without lookin' at the books! I personally don't want boils on my bum."

"Who would," replied George as he looked over to his right to see his brother wasn't' there, but was instead back a few paces with an uncharacteristic scowl on his face.

"Ah…Fred you comin'?" George asked trying to follow his twin's line of sight to find it rather hard through the crowd that passed from class to class.

Shrugging his shoulders Lee lead the way back to Fred and the two took up place on either side of him finding his line of vision connected to Antoinette, who leaned against the stonewall of the corridor talking to a particularly handsome Ravenclaw that had just made her smile dazzlingly (at least that's how Fred saw it, though he could be called delusional). George and Lee instantaneously knew that Fred frowned deeply because he was jealous due to the boy making the girl Fred liked, smile like he couldn't on many occasions.

"He's flirting with her!" Fred said resentfully at the same time as he rolled his robes sleeves up, in route for the two.

Without more ado, Lee and George each grabbed him under an arm and twisted their friend about while his feet kicked off the floor furiously.

"Put me down," he growled. "I'm gonna heave my foot so far up his arse that people won't know where he ends and I start!"

George laughed a loud as he and Lee still carted Fred into Transfiguration to the bewilderment of Professor McGonagall who merely pierced her lips together in exasperation instead of uttering anything.

"What do you think Annie's favorite cologne is?" snapped Fred brusquely while students filed in.

"How should I know…why?" questioned George as he observed his twin scrutinizing Antoinette fanatically.

"Cuz the wooing starts today!" Fred growled as he surveyed the very same male Ravenclaw seventh year taking a seat just a few desks ahead of Antoinette.

George had to sink his teeth into his tongue to bite back his laughter from spilling over.

"Wooing?" asked Lee who laughed, but quickly tried to cover it with large whooping coughs as Fred glared daggers into his head.

Swiftly he turned his attention back to the Ravenclaw boy, "That bloody colossal prat," Fred spat angrily.

Suddenly Fred shot up to his friend's surprise and marched right over to Antoinette's desk, but instead he moved his way around the table and began talking to her friend Madison that had been at the Ravenclaw house table when he apologized to the brunette; in hushed whispers they spoke and Antoinette seemed to be pretending not to be trying to eavesdrop.

Just as quickly Fred returned to his seat between George and Lee's desks in the back of the classroom with a large evil grin placed upon his face.

"What was that about?" inquired Lee.

"It's called Cool Essentials."

"What is?" Lee asked again.

"The wizarding cologne she likes. I wouldn't be able to get my hands on the muggle stuff called Acqua Di Gio by Giorgia Armani. Whoever the hell that is---" Fred trailed off.

"Please don't drown yourself in it mate," George retorted, digging through his bag as he pulled out a piece of parchment to jot down his ideas for the workings of the Punching Telescopes Fred mentioned.

Fred looked at his twin as though he had been replaced with a fake wax version.

"I'm British, not American," he said proudly.

Lee snickered, burying his face in his folded arms on his desk, shaking his head in the process.

"Merlin," mumbled George exhaustedly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later a brown and black unfamiliar Owl landed in front of Fred at the Gryffindor table during breakfast that morning with a small package attached to its leg it stuck out patiently. Their small group of close friend's watched with mild interest as Fred tore it open with enthusiasm and a grin broke across his face.

"That didn't take long," mumbled Lee.

George rolled his eyes while Angelina peeked at the small box as she sat between the twins.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Cologne," Fred declared.

He quickly opened up the moderately sized box with green tea colored striking text flashing across it that read:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cool Essentials  
For the Double 007 in Everyone_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, man that stuff smells great!" Angelina retorted excitedly.

She and the girl's watched the text scroll around the white, square box and the face of an iridescently beautiful woman fad onto it, her hand held elegantly under a floating bottle of the cologne. The bottle stayed in place as the image in a motion, blurred to show the same woman in a lengthy creamy white silk dress pressed against a tall extremely handsome man whom wore a black single-breasted suit with an elongated gun that obviously had a silencer attached to it, in his right hand as he looked off in the same direction.

"Have you seen the new double 007?" Katie Bell asked and the girl's practically swooned to Fred, George and Lee distaste. "If Pierce Brosnan wore that, I'd attacked him like a cat in heat!"

George, Lee and Fred stared at the Chaser in fear.

"What? At least I'm honest!" she said as though she wasn't fazed by their stares.

"A little too much honesty," Lee laughed as George shook his head moving his cereal about in his bowl.

"A cat in heat, huh---," Fred trailed off looking back at Antoinette while a smile crept to the corners of his lips. "And phase one starts!_  
_

* * *

_  
A/N: I wish you could see the font for the text on the box that I used! It sooo fits! If you can fake a British accent, say the line in a cologne advertisement sort of way. It makes __**ME**__ wanna buy some and it doesn't even exist!! Funny enough, Pierce Brosnan did his first James Bond film in 1995, the same year that Book 4 takes place in! The film was called Golden Eye. Had to look that up!_

_The 'I'm British, not American' part made me giggle, cuz it made me think of Jude Law's movie called 'Alfie', when he was talking in the beginning.  
_

_I had loads of fun writing this! So, I hope you like it! I'ma go watch Casino Royale now...  
_

_You know the deal. I own all OC's and plot. _


	7. Phase One of the Crazed Plan

**Chapter 7 - Phase One of the Crazed Plan**

"Antoinette, wait up," Fred called, trying to catch up with the girl who he was playing cat and mouse with.

If anything, Antoinette moved faster trying her best to not have to break into a run to get away from the approaching boy.

"Annie, c'mon now!" Fred said, catching up with her relatively easily. His legs were still longer.

"What do you want, Weasley?" she asked, coming to a complete stop, and the pile of books she carried nearly slipping from her arms.

Fred caught a book in mid-air, and smiling he placed it back on the pile she had.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted some help," replied Fred, keeping a close distance to her, hoping she'd pick up the scent of the cologne.

Antoinette seemed rather surprised by his offer and had nearly let a smile slip across her face before she caught it while she handed off a few of the books into his open hands.

"Thanks," she mumbled sheepishly.

"No problem," Fred said smiling, as he took in the girl's figure; watching her hips sway a bit while she walked, her pleated school-required-skirt swaying in time.

"Cool Essentials," Antoinette exclaimed suddenly, her eyes still looked ahead.

"Ah, what?" questioned Fred, rather lost in his bum-staring-habits.

"The cologne you're wearing," she replied, with a small smile.

Fred grinned broadly inwardly at the same time as he said, "Yeah; thought I'd give it a try."

"The ad, huh?" asked Antoinette, the trace of her smile gone.

"No," he replied, shifting the books a bit. "Angelina mentioned it." he lied.

Antoinette scoffed suddenly. "Should have known," she grumbled.

Fred had no idea what that was about--- did he say something wrong? Antoinette looked cross and if anything he was losing what little hold he had on her.

"Angelina said that you might like it," he quickly gave up, but not wanting to cause Madison any trouble.

"Oh," said Antoinette, a hint of her smile coming back.

Fred grinned broadly and said, "So, ah…do you like it?"

Antoinette nodded her head a tad.

"_Okay Fred, here's your chance, ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend!"_ Fred thought as he walked along with her.

"So; ah Antoinette the last Hogsmeade visit is this weekend, until March at least," replied Fred, watching the brunette carefully.

"Yes it is," she responded.

"Well, ah…would you want to go with me this weekend?" Fred grimaced a bit because he knew she was more than likely going to say 'no'--- and maybe slap him.

"Like a date?" she asked instead, very much to Fred's surprise.

It took him a bit to recover from the shock, but when he did he stumbled over his words rather non-smoothly and very much inelegantly as he would have liked. "Well; ah you don't have to. No, well if you'd like it to be. I mean I'd want it to be too, but ah…so…ah well we could ah…just friends?" his eyebrow's knitted together a bit in worry.

Antoinette, instead of getting annoyed as she seemed to always be with him, smiled and her laugh suddenly slipped over her lips.

"Well which is it Fred? Just as friends or as a date?" she asked coming to a stop in front of the library doors.

"I love your laugh," slipped Fred. He's eye widened in horror at his own idiocy to let something like that go and he started to laugh rather nervously, the tips of his ears reddening as his blush crept across his cheeks as well.

The girl smiled brightly abruptly and chuckled slightly at how endearing Fred could be; especially when he did it unknowingly. Maybe he was a better person then she thought.

"Thank you and a date will do nicely," she said, taking her books from him. "Nine thirty okay for you, meet in the entrance hall after breakfast?"

His mouth a gap in shock a little, he seemed only able to nod his head.

"Okay, see you then," she smiled warmly, disappearing behind the closed door to the library.

As people passed by, some gave Fred a rather frightened look and it dawned on him that he was smiling like a big dope at the door and no one in that was at least _visible_. Shrugging it off, he laughed to himself while he dashed down the hall to find his brother and let him know that by some miracle, which he, Fred Weasley had gotten a date with Antoinette Parish.

Phase One--- complete!

* * *

_  
A/N: This chapter's extra short, but hey it's longer then my first chapter! Hahaha! Okay so I've updated like all my current unfinished stories, but most are with my beta reader minus this and my Remus story. So sorry! _

_Also I haven't forgotten about the Yule Ball; trust me it'll come up! _

_- I own all OC's and the plot._


	8. Phase Two of the Crazed Plan

_A/N: The next chapter at last. Had funny with this one. I hope you like it!_

* * *

**  
Chapter 8 - Phase Two of the Crazed Plan**

I waited nervously in the Entrance Hall for Antoinette; fiddling with my muggle clothes that took me two hours to decide on. _What am I a girl?! I should have just been able to throw something on and not care about it!_ Still; I fiddled with my clothes; fingers wrapping about a loose string and giving it a hard yank, hoping the jacket didn't unravel, and I looked around keeping an eye out for Antoinette. _She did say nine thirty right?_

Glancing at my watch I watched it tick to nine-twenty nine and looked back around the filling Entrance Hall. I felt her touch before I heard her voice. Her cool fingers sending pleasant waves of tingling masses from my upper arm, right to my core and I was tempted to turn around and kiss her just to find out if the effect would be the same.

"'ello Fred," she said; her hand sliding down my arm as I turned around. The pleasant tingle rode down my arm into my fingers yet again.

"Hi Anni--- Antoinette!" I recovered quickly. _Remember, its Antoinette not Annie!_

"Are you ready?" She asked, her fingers still lingering on my forearm.

"Yup," I replied, smiling as I had to have been; like an idiot.

"Alright then," Antoinette smiled softly.

"Ladies first," I said, as gentlemanly as possible, waving my hand out before me grandly.

Antoinette smiled warmly before she said, "Why thank you good sir."

My eyebrow arched as I couldn't help a smirk from spreading to the corner of my mouth. _She can actually joke around!_

"Did you have anything planned?" Antoinette asked inquisitively, watching the path ahead of her.

I knew that Antoinette didn't like sweets, so Honeydukes was out of the question and Zonko's probably wouldn't interest her; so I had settled on going to Madame Puddifoot's (a place I had never set foot in and in reality had hoped I never would) after a nice long walk that would entail her becoming cold and me wrapping my arms about her to keep her warm that would then led to a rather passionate snog ------ at least that's what I had planned in my head.

"I was thinking Madame Puddifoot's first," I replied, running my fingers through my hair.

"Oh."

_That's it? Just an 'Oh'?_

"You don't like Puddifoot's?" I asked quickly, while we made our way into Hogsmeade on the beaten path.

"Not to be rude, but not particularly. I always found it to be rather foul and offensive," she replied. I was in shock; most girls loved to go there! "I didn't take a liking to being covered in multi-colored confetti and drowning in vulgar tea aromas."

My mouth hung open and I must have stopped because she stopped and turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry; I'm being terribly disrespectful of your idea. Forgive me," Antoinette said, digging her hands into her jean pockets.

"No it's okay!" I answered quickly. "You just surprised me is all. All of the girl's I know love to go there. Even Katie and she's the most non-girly ------ girl I know."

Antoinette chuckled. "Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"Definite compliment!" I laughed, feeling my confidence return. _Where did you go, huh? What was I so nervous about? NOTHIN'! HAHAHA!_

To be truthful I was rather thankful for my copy of _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ that I had read through devoutly since the start of my crazy plan to woo Antoinette. The print on the pages strolled slowly through my mind, and as my arm raised in the air a bit in an attempt to wrap it about her shoulder the words: DON'T GET TOO TOUCHY ON THE FIRST DATE, screamed into focus to my mind's eye. Just as quickly my arm dropped.

_Say something you idiot!_

I opened my mouth to try and suggest somewhere when she spoke up.

"So, how are things coming along for the shop?" She asked politely. My eyebrows must have furrowed together because she suddenly blushed a deep red. "I'm sorry, was I not suppose to know that?"

"No, not really." Came out of my mouth before I could stop it and Antoinette looked rather flustered.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business," she said softly, directing her eyes to anywhere but me.

'_No, it's not any of your business!'_ I thought rudely, though I immediately felt like an ogre.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like it did," I said ruefully, rubbing the back of my neck.

Antoinette said nothing, but gave a weak smile and shuffled over the snow covered gravel as I followed after feeling like a royal arse.

"So," I started, trying to change the subject, "you're going to the Yule Ball with George, huh?"

Antoinette flushed red again even under the cold air of the winter season in Hogsmeade. "Yes. He asked me at breakfast a week or two ago," she replied, stopping briefly to peer into one of the shop windows; her warm breath fogging the glass softly.

I felt my anger rush to the surface, despite the fact that I knew George and I were going to switch places. The bastard actually had the audacity to ask _my_ Annie to the Yule Ball! I didn't care if he did it just to get us together, not that it might happen, but he didn't even consult with me first! Well…I guessed he couldn't, considering I was acting like a prat. Why did I ask Angelina?

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful," I said, and I watched Antoinette's blush rush to her pale, cold cheeks, "like you always do."

Antoinette once again said nothing, but smiled softly as we walked through the crowd of Hogwarts students heading to and from Hogsmeade shops, some carting multitudes of packages for the Christmas holiday as couples wrapped about one another; breath breaking across the snowy skies in warm torrents. _I haven't gotten her a present…should I? What would she want?_ I found my mind racing as we stopped in front of another shop window, this one rather strange, for I had never seen it before. In fact, I could have sworn that it was boarded up and up for sale. It seemed someone had finally bought the run down two story building and had fixed it up quite nicely. I didn't have to read the sign to know that it was the Magical Menagerie, now housing several different kinds of animals for sale, for the simple fact that the front window displayed three large kittens curled up against one another. One kitten in particular stood at the window, its snow white front paws rested upon the glass as its fiery red fur lay puffed up about it, while he pressed his face to the glass. Antoinette burst out into giggles as it smushed his face against the shop window briefly before the little guy looked right up at us and opened its mouth in a silent meow.

"He's so cute!" Antoinette gasped. "Is it alright if we go inside?" She turned and looked at me expectantly.

"Of course!" I replied, opening the shop door, letting her pass. I chuckled as I watched her dart past me and straight to the window display.

"How old is he?" She asked the approaching shopkeeper, whose grey hairs fell loose from her bun.

"About three months. He just started to eat some of his cat food," the older woman replied happily.

"It's a Kneazle isn't it?" I asked watching the kitten lick his paw then drag it over his unusually large ears. Its small puffed up tail was already starting to give signs of a lion's.

"Indeed, he is," said the woman. "I'm afraid licenses are required for ownership as Kneazles are sufficiently unusual in appearance and can attract Muggle attention. You've got to be sixteen for me to be able to issue you a license."

Antoinette sighed heavily looking back at the Kneazle kitten that seemed to sit patiently waiting for her to pick him up. "I won't be sixteen until February…Can you hold one?"

The older woman shook her head. "They're going pretty fast with the holiday season. I had twelve and as you can see there's only four left."

"Don't you already have a pet at school?" I asked Antoinette. She shook her head.

"We own an owl, but he's Dad's really," she answered, looking a bit forlornly at the kitten. "Another time, another place."

A thought screamed to the forefront of my mind and I quickly said, "I'm going to get Ron some owl pellets for his retarded bird."

"Okay," she smiled warmly and I stood and watched Antoinette disappear out the shop door, giving one last look at the kitten as the door bell jingled signaling her leave.

"How much for the red one?" I asked, digging into my coat for my money bag.

"Sixteen gallons and three knuts," the older woman replied with a smile, walking around to the back of her counter, pulling out some owl pellets as well.

"Sixteen gallons?!" I cried out.

"Yes, though are you sixteen?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," I lied with practiced easy and straight faced. "How much all together?"

Once the woman seemed to determine that I was telling the truth, (though I really didn't turn sixteen until April) she rang up the price on the cash register that nearly gave me a heart attack at my young age. The sixteen was enough to give me a mild stroke, but in with the pellets and food for the kitten that were supposed to be cheap, I clutched my chest dramatically and got the older woman to laugh. She lowered the price!

_BWAHAHAHA! Who's good?! ME!_

"The kitten might not take to you so it's best to gain its trust first before you go and pick it up," the Shopkeeper replied as I filled out the proper paper work hurriedly. "He seemed rather taken with your girlfriend."

The smirk that covered my face must have made realization dawn on the older woman, for she chuckled, shaking her head. "Merry Christmas!" She said sweetly as the little Kneazle had decided I was okay to hold him ------ though he didn't have a problem digging his claws through my coat into my arm if I juggled him too much.

Backing out of the shop with an apple green bag that read: Magical Menagerie, scrolled across the hue in swirly letters, I spotted Antoinette a ways down the street talking with one of her fellow Ravenclaw's ------ in fact it was the prat that had been hitting on her before Transfiguration.

"Scratch his eyes out for me," I whispered to the kitten and the cat's eyes locked on the Ravenclaw boy in a squinted look as though he already knew the guy wasn't to be trusted.

"I've already got a date," I heard Antoinette reply as I approached.

The prat opened his mouth to more than likely rebuke her not going with him when he spotted me and the fiery red puff ball in my arms.

"What in the world is that hideous thing Weasley?" He demanded his nose upturned.

"What?" Antoinette turned around, nearly colliding with me. "Sorry. What is he…?" She trailed off, her eyes catching sight of the kitten.

"Fred!" She nearly screamed, causing the prat (as I'm calling him) to jump just as much as I did. "Fred why…why..." She lost her words as the kitten leap from my arms into hers, purring contentedly against her chest.

"Early Christmas present, seeing as I don't reckon he'd let me put him in a box with some holes," I laughed, shoving my hands into my pockets, the apple green bag hitting my leg. "I got some food and things for him so all you've got to do is name him and when you run out of his food just feed him scraps off the table!"

Antoinette laughed brightly, her smile larger than I had ever seen and it was then that I realized I had never truly seen Antoinette's smile. It had been fake until then, right at that moment. Her smile reached her eyes and I couldn't help but grin too ------ that is until the prat interrupted our moment.

"Well at least she can name it after you Weasley, seeing as she'll be feeding it scraps," he retorted haughtily.

"What did you say?" I snapped, the bag on my arm dropped into the beat down snow upon ripping my hands from my pockets.

"You know Kensington," my twins familiar voice trailed over me, "that Lee and I just got this at Zonko's and we're not picky where we shove it." George was brandishing a rather long, menacing silver, thin rod.

_He got another one?_

"That means clear off," Lee retorted.

Kensington (otherwise known as the prat) huffed, grumbling something under his breath before disappearing up the trail around one of the shops in the village.

"Ah, my hero!" I exclaimed feigning giddiness.

"Well, helping damsels in distress and all the jazz," George laughed as Lee's eyes ran over the kitten in Antoinette's arms.

"Is that a Kneazle?" Lee questioned, scratching behind the kittens ears softly, who seemed to approve.

"Yes! Fred got him for me for Christmas!" Antoinette said happily and I felt George's gaze burning a hole in the side of my head.

"Well, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Lee smirked elbowing me a bit and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. George said nothing as he and Lee waved while they themselves disappeared around the same shop the prat had and I could have sworn that I heard George say something about shoving the rod though Kensington's ears.

"Fred you shouldn't have," the girl before me said softly, glancing at the sleeping kitten tucked in her coat.

"I wanted to," I replied rubbing the top of his head a tad. "I was going to get you a Christmas present, but I didn't know what you wanted so--" I was cut off abruptly when her lips crashed against my own. My mind went completely blank.

* * *

_  
A/N: I like this chapter! Loads of fluff! BWAHAHA. The next chapter is gonna have more fluff spilled over from this chapter so..._

_I've decided to go from Fred's point of view to third person back and forth a bit. Not like every other chapter, that would get annoying. -shakes head- still..._


	9. My Stupid Mouth

_A/N: Hello there. Sorry for the lack of updates, but I just have been rather busy and lazy to tell the truth. Graphics are running me and my computer has been acting up. This chapter is rather short and runs closer to my first few chapters in length. I hope you've enjoyed the story. Thank you to all my readers and wonderful reviewers!_

* * *

**  
Chapter 9 - My Stupid Mouth**

Before I could really respond, the kiss ended just as quickly as it was started. Then my stupid mouth got a mind of its own, which made the rest of my body follow. The kiss had been nothing more than a thank you as she smiled at me softly, looking down upon the kitten, but I wanted more. My hand wrapped around the base of her neck as my other, about her waist, pulled her against me and my lips found hers.

Her lips weren't what I was used to, though I had kissed several girls in my six years at Hogwarts, Antoinette's were a bit rough from her chewing on her lips like she usually did when she got bored or nervous, but I liked it. Her lips gloss was a flavor I couldn't place and I deepened the kiss, feeling her respond as she opened her mouth and my tongue slid across her own. _Am I snogging Antoinette Parish? ABOUT BLOODY TIME!_

When I finally pulled away from our kiss, I continued my progression right along her jaw line, down her neck and to her shoulders. It wasn't until I heard her squeak out a word that I stopped and looked to see that I had left several marks along her neck and slender shoulders that I loved way too much. Her soft, slender shoulders…

"Fred…I…" She trailed off, a blush creeping across her face. Not her cheeks, but her entire face.

"Listen Antoinette," I replied quickly, wanting to say my piece. "I've liked you for awhile and I know you probably thought I was always joking when I asked you out, but I meant it each time. I really want us to be a…couple thingy."

A small laugh rose over those lips that I loved way too much as well, than was healthy.

"I'm sorry," she stated softly and I felt my stomach drop next to my knees, "I always thought you were just teasing me, especially after you found out that I might have liked you."

Shock must have spread across my face, because she smiled brightly, her smiling reaching her eyes as it often didn't.

"Madison told me that she caught sight of you or George in the kitchen with Jordon the night Alice and the others confronted me about you," she said softly, her fingers running gently over the head of the Kneazle kitten.

She was the only one that called Lee by his last name; always polite this one was. I couldn't help but laugh, but at the same time attempted to find something else to look at.

"It was George with Lee that night. I was in the common room working on something's for the shop," I confessed.

"I figured. Otherwise you might have jumped out from behind the biscuits to confront me about it yourself," Antoinette said as we stood in the midst of the crowd of people still going to and from shops on the busy street. "Actually I was surprised that you didn't when you found out."

I chuckled imagining George and Lee behind a rack of biscuits, eating them as they listened, as though it was particularly good show. "At least that explains why you avoided me like the plague."

We both laughed while Antoinette's blush dissipated in the cold winter air.

"Antoinette I…" My mind was wandering back to her lips. "I didn't want to get you angry with me, so I didn't say anything."

The girl before me smiled again softly, her eyes wandering down to the kitten curled up inside her coat.

"Go out with me?" I said abruptly. The words all but practically shouted as they were run together as though a single word one was attempting to pronounce poorly.

"Yes."

Needless to say I was shocked. I had been turned down so much by her, I really couldn't think of anything to say, but to stare with an odd mix of surprise and happiness gracing my features. I opened my mouth to say anything that might be intelligent when she grew closer and she stood on her tip toes to reach me and I took it as a sign we were going to kiss again very much to my delight. Leaning over myself, seeing as I was a good head taller than her, our lips connected again and that familiar cool tingle ran through me as it had when she first kissed me and then again when I had kissed her the second time. I felt her fingers slid into mine and I could feel her cool touch through my gloves as we continued to kiss in the midst of the crowd.

It was nothing romantic like you see in the Muggle movies; it wasn't raining or in fact snowing. We didn't confess undying love for each other and I didn't propose in one sitting. It was simple; but would forever be a memory I'd cherish, if not ever to tell George or Lee.

The End._  
_

* * *

_  
A/N: This story was always meant to be short and was only about how Fred and Antoinette got together. I know some of you were waiting for the Yule Ball, but I never had any plans to ever write about it. The whole dances thing is quickly becoming a cliché and before it was I avoided it like the black plague. Once again, thank you for all your great reviews and those that kept reading! Thank you!_

_Please look out for the sequel: _**Of Fainting Fancies and Obnoxious Boys & Girls** (all the open unanswered questions will be answered in this story)

Summary: Fred has gotten mushy and all lovey dovey since he's started dating Antoinette. George, who's never really cared for Antoinette thinks she's slipped Fred a love potion and is determined to get his partner in crime back! How far will George go to get Fred back to normal...say as far as to break them up? Humor ensues in this zany out of wack story about a brother who wants his best friend back to normal and the girl who does too!

_Also look out for the prequel: _**Fleeting Whispers of Freedom**

The tale of how Antoinette and Fred very first came across each other and that Hogwarts life really isn't all its cracked up to be. Dive into Antoinette and Fred's past from each of their point of views and find out how ones pain and another's humor can bring out the best in people...and the worst. "I'm glad she's dead."

_Please note I'm also listed under the same name Penname at harrypotterfanfiction dot com  
_


End file.
